Brincadeira Perigosa
by Kari Maehara
Summary: Duas amigas decepcionadas com suas vidas amorosas fazem uma aposta. Mas o que começou com uma simples brincadeira, agora estava fora de controle. [KarinxSasukexSakuraxKakashi] [TemarixShikamaruxInoxAsuma]
1. De rejeição e decepção

_**Ato 1: De rejeição e decepção**_

Konoha High School era conhecida como a melhor escola da cidade. Lá só estudavam os melhores alunos, apenas os melhores professores lecionavam e eles tinham a melhor grade curricular do país. Era um lugar para a elite.

Os alunos daquele lugar eram conhecidos por serem os melhores entre os melhores. Suas notas eram as mais altas de todo o país e graças a eles, a escola possuía diversos títulos em competições.

A escola era administrada por uma entidade entitulada Hokage. O Saidame ou "Terceiro" era um homem bondoso já de idade avançada e que cuidava de todos como se fossem sua própria família. Ele tratava desde o seu secretário até o faxineiro da mesma maneira e por isso era muito querido dentro do colégio.

Apesar de Kohona High School ser um local especial, era de longe um lugar pacífico. Por mais que o Saidame tentasse fazer do colégio um lugar calmo ele não conseguia. O motivo tinha um nome: Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto era o aluno mais encrenqueiro do colégio. Vivia pregando peças nos outros e suas notas eram as piores da turma. Apesar de muitos pais e funcionários implorarem para que ele fosse expulso, o Hokage negava veementemente. Ele devia um favor ao falecido pai de Naruto e por isso cuidava do garoto da melhor forma possível. O Hokage também sabia que Naruto era um rapaz problemático devido a morte traumática dos pais e por isso queria o garoto sempre por perto para vigiá-lo e orientá-lo.

Assim, os dias iam passando na Konoha High School com o Hokage tentando fazer do local um lugar tranquilo e Naruto transformando a escola em um inferno.

-

-

Haruno Sakura era uma das melhores alunas do colégio. Aos 17 anos, já tinha uma vaga garantida na universidade. Era bonita e meiga atraindo a atenção de vários rapazes. Apesar disso, a garota só dava atenção para dois garotos. Um era Uchiha Sasuke o garoto mais popular e querido da escola. Desde pequena Sakura era apaixonada por ele. O outro era Uzumaki Naruto seu melhor amigo. E era justamente com esse último que a moça berrava no corredor do colégio.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ PINTOU A ESTATUTA DO PÁTIO NOVAMENTE! VOCÊ É UM IRRESPONSÁVEL, PROBLEMÁTICO E CABEÇA-OCA!

Naruto fingia escutar a bronca da amiga. Desde pequenos era sempre aquilo: ele aprontava, ela berrava, ele fingia ouvir e prometia melhorar, ela acreditava e ficava satisfeita e no dia seguinte estava berrando novamente com ele por alguma outra traquinagem.

- Hei, Sakura-chan! Não grite tanto! Estão todos olhando para nós!

- POIS EU QUERO QUE SE DANE! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE RALHAR COM VOCÊ, NARUTO? SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE ANDAR NA LINHA?

- Como você é chata. – o rapaz resmungou.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Que eu gosto de matar barata.

A moça arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Naruto...

- Oh! Olha só a hora! É melhor corrermos ou chegaremos atrasados na aula! – o rapaz disse em um tom falsamente preocupado – Vamos, Sakura-chan!

Sakura suspirou. Aquela era uma das estratégias que Naruto usava quando estava encurralado. E ela sempre funcionava por alguma estranha razão. Cansada – afinal gritar com Naruto era extremamente desgastante – a moça seguiu o amigo para a sala onde teriam a primeira aula.

-

-

Yamanaka Ino caminhava lentamente pelo corredor. Desde pequena detestava acordar cedo. Sakura costumava dizer que o cérebro da amiga funcionava só depois das nove horas. Isso quando funcionava.

Bocejando, a moça se arrastava pelo andar do terceiro ano. Quando estava quase chegando na sala, ela avistou uma figura conhecida que fez seu coração acelerar e várias borborletas baterem asas no seu estômago. Tomando coragem, ela se aproximou de Nara Shikamaru.

- Bo-Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou.

O rapaz que estava encostado na parede e tinha um olhar perdido não pareceu tomar consciência da presença da moça. Ino então resolveu tentar de novo.

- Bom-dia! – ela falou dessa vez quase gritando.

Dessa vez o rapaz pareceu acordar do seu devaneio e olhou para a loira ao seu lado.

- Ah! É você Ino! Bom-dia!

- O que faz parado no corredor? O sinal já tocou.

- Hum... – ele fez coçando o queixo – É verdade mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ir para a aula.

- Novidade.

Shikamaru riu e Ino ficou contente por fazê-lo rir. Era raro ver o rapaz rir. Principalmente de algo que ela havia dito.

- Tem tanta coisa interessante para fazer. Eu não quero ficar preso naquela sala ouvindo um monte de bobagens, desperdiçando a minha juventude.

- E o que você quer fazer?

O rapaz pensou um pouco. Depois respondeu:

- Quero olhar as nuvens.

- Quer o que?

- Olhar as nuvens. É muito melhor do que fazer contas, não acha? – ele perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota que por sua vez ficou desconcertada.

- A-Acho.

Shikamaru sorriu.

- Bem, decidi que vou matar aula para ver as nuvens. Nos vemos por aí, Ino! – o rapaz falou indo embora naquele jeito preguiçoso que a moça achava incrivelmente sexy.

- Tá! – ela disse como se fosse uma menininha de oito anos.

-

-

Quando Ino chegou na sala, a aula já havia começado. Tentando fazer menos barulho possível para que o professor Asuma não notasse o seu atraso, a loira sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Está atrasada. – a garota de madeixas rosas comentou.

- Eu sei mas eu tive um bom motivo. – a moça de cabelos loiros respondeu.

- E posso saber qual foi? Não me diga que o despertador não tocou novamente porque essa é velha, Ino.

- Que mané despertador o que! – e seu tom ficou mais baixo – Eu encontrei o Shikamaru no corredor.

- Ah! Tá explicado! – Sakura disse também em tom baixo – Pelo visto ele não vem para a aula, né?!

- Não. Ele vai matar para ver as nuvens. – Ino disse com um ar sonhador. Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Que vagabundo! Desse jeito ele vai repertir por falta.

- Não fale assim dele! Só porque ele tem uma outra visão de mundo não significa que você possa xingá-lo.

Mais uma vez Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Sinceramente eu não sei o que você viu naquele lá. – ela disse.

- E você? O que viu no Uchiha?

- Ora! O Sasuke é muito melhor do que o Shikamaru!

- E posso saber por que?

- Bom, pra começar ele não é preguiçoso. Isso já é um ponto a favor.

Foi a vez de Ino rolar os olhos.

- Mas é antipático. – a loira falou.

- Ele só é tímido! – Sakura defendeu o amado.

- Se aquilo é timidez então o Naruto é uma pessoa normal! Qual é Sakura!

Nesse instante, ambas ouviram a voz grave do professor Asuma.

- Haruno! Yamanaka! Parem de conversar! Estão atrapalhando a aula!

- Desculpe! – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Asuma olhou desconfiado para as duas e depois disse:

- Depois da aula eu quero conversar com você, Yamanaka.

Ino fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando Asuma virou para escrever no quadro ela resmungou:

- Velho chato!

-

-

Ino estava parada na frente da sala dos professores e esperava Asuma impacientemente. As aulas já haviam terminado e ela era a única que ainda se encontrava na escola.

- Velho irritante! Por sua culpa todos já foram pra casa menos eu! Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome! – a loira resmungava.

- O que tanto você resmunga, Yamanaka? – Asuma perguntou. O homem se encontrava ao lado da garota e esta nem percebera quando ele saíra da sala dos professores.

- Ah! Não é nada não! – a moça respondeu tentanto disfarçar seu rubor. Nem havia se dado conta de que o professor havia saído da sala. Será que ele a ouviu chamando-o de velho irritante?

- Eu pedi para você me esperar porque quero conversar com você.

- Isso o senhor já havia dito.

Asuma arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não havia gostado nem um pouco do que a aluna dissera e nem de como ela dissera.

- Você anda chegando muito atrasada ultimamente. – o homem disse.

Ino sentiu-se corar.

- Ah! Bem... É que eu tenho problemas para acordar de manhã. – a garota disse sentindo-se uma idiota.

- Se você se atrasar mais uma vez para a minha aula eu te reprovo, entendeu?

- Não pode fazer isso! – Ino exclamou indignada.

- Posso e irei fazer caso você não comece a andar na linha. Quando você entrar para a faculdade aí poderá fazer o que bem entender mas até lá você terá que fazer o que eu mandar, ouviu bem?

- Certo... - a loira disse em um resmungo – Posso ir agora ou o _senhor_ vai continuar me dando sermão? – ela perguntou enfatizando a palavra "senhor" deixando bem claro o que pensava sobre a idade do sensei.

Asuma fechou a cara e depois a liberou. Quando Ino já estava longe, ele comentou baixinho:

- Garotinha abusada.

-

-

Sakura caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas de Kohona. Como Ino havia ficado para conversar com o professor Asuma a garota de cabelos rosas acabou indo sozinha para casa. A jovem andava sem pressa olhando as vitrines das lojas. Parou em uma loja na esquina. Uma loja de vestido de noiva.

- Aaahhh! Eu ficaria tão linda em um vestido desses... – a menina falou com um ar sonhador.

- Não acha que ainda é cedo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa? – uma voz falou atrás dela. Ao se virar, a moça deu de cara com Hatake Kakashi.

- Sensei! – ela exclamou surpresa e logo depois fez uma mesura.

- Então você assim como todas as outras meninas sonha em se casar, Sakura-san? Eu jurava que você não ligava para esse tipo de coisa e que seu sonho era ser uma médica importante. – o homem de cabelos acinzentados disse.

- Ah! Bem... É que... – Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Kakashi sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar desconcertada. Não há nada demais em querer se casar.

- Kakashi-sensei diz isso mas até hoje não se casou...

- Hum? Oh, é verdade! Acho que eu não sou o tipo de cara pra se casar. – o homem brincou fazendo a aluna ficar sem-graça.

- Sei que um dia o senhor vai encontrar uma mulher que o faça mudar de idéia.

- Ora, Sakura-san! Não me chame de senhor! Me faz sentir mais velho do que já sou!

- Des-Desculpe! – a outra disse com as faces coradas fazendo uma mesura. Kakashi riu.

- Não precisa ser tão formal. Não estamos na escola.

- Eu... Eu tenho que me habituar...

Kakashi olhou profundamente nos olhos da aluna.

- Você é uma gracinha, Sakura-san! – ele exclamou fazendo as bochechas da garota queimarem ainda mais.

-

-

Sakura estava quase chegando em casa quando avistou uma silhueta conhecida. Sentiu seu estômago contrair-se e o ar faltar. Engolindo em seco, ela foi falar com Uchiha Sasuke que estava sentado em um banco e tinha a mesma expressão séria de sempre.

- Oi, Sasuke-kun.

O rapaz virou-se lentamente para encarar a garota.

- Oi.

- O que faz sozinho aqui? Está esperando alguém?

- Estou.

Essa resposta fez o coração de Sakura apertar. Quem será que ele estava esperando? Seria um familiar ou quem sabe... uma garota?

- Hei, Sakura. Vai ficar parada aí?

Sakura então acordou dos seus devaneios.

- Oh! Bem... Eu pensei que talvez pudesse... pudesse te fazer companhia enquanto essa tal pessoa não chega.

Sasuke olhou para garota. Um olhar vazio.

- Não há necessidade. – ele disse.

- Mas...

- Mesmo porque... – ele falou se levantando – Eu já esperei tempo demais.

- Então... Você está indo embora? Desistiu de esperar?

- Desisti. – o rapaz respondeu dando os primeiros passos.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou fazendo o garoto se voltar – Será que eu posso ir com você? Sua casa é perto da minha...

O rapaz pareceu pensar um pouco. Por fim concordou.

Durante todo o trajeto nenhum dos dois falou nada. Sakura por estar demasiado nervosa e Sasuke por ser sempre calado. Quando os dois garotos estavam quase chegando na casa do Uchiha, Sakura parou de caminhar. Estranhando a atitude da moça, Sasuke perguntou:

- O que houve?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Apesar de não ser do seu feitio, o Uchiha perguntou novamente.

- É que eu... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – a moça disse com a voz tremida. Parecia estar travando uma batalha interna.

- Pois então diga, Sakura. Já está anoitecendo. Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Bem... Eu... Eu...

Sasuke já estava ficando impaciente. Por que aquela garota não falava logo? Por Deus! Ele queria ir para casa!

- Eu... Eu... – a jovem tentava dizer. Sentia seu rosto corado e as pernas tremendo.

- Vamos, Sakura! Diga de uma vez!

Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, a moça berrou:

- Eu te amo!

Por alguns instante, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Foi então que ouviram o barulho de palmas atrás deles. Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e usando óculos estava parada a poucos metros dos dois e tinha uma expressão debochada no rosto.

- Karin! O que está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Eu vim te ver, meu querido.

- O horário do nosso encontro já passou faz tempo.

- Eu sei. Por isso quando cheguei no lugar marcado e vi que você não estava mais lá decidi passar na sua casa mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que você recebia uma declaração de amor! – a moça falava com deboche.

- Que-Quem é você? – Sakura perguntou.

- Eu sou a namorada do Sasuke. – Karin respondeu – Francamente, Sasuke-kun isso já está ficando chato! Uma declaração por semana! Como você acha que eu me sinto?

O rapaz soltou um resmungo.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que o Sasuke tinha namorada... – Sakura falou em tom baixo.

- É claro que não sabia, sua coisinha. O Sasuke faz questão de ser discreto.

- Não pegue pesado com ela, Karin. – Sasuke disse.

- Ora, Sasuke! Olhe para ela! Ainda é uma menina! Nem seios tem direito! – Karin exclamou. Sakura então olhou para os próprios seios e depois para os seios da outra. Karin era muito mais bem dotada do que ela.

- Karin, ela tem a minha idade.

- Mas você já é um homem. – Karin disse em tom provocante. Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Aqui não.

- Então vamos para a sua casa.

- Karin...

- Sasuke! Estou te poupando trabalho! Você ia dar o fora nessa pirralha mesmo!

Foi então que os dois ouviram um soluço. Sakura se segurava para não chorar.

- Oh! O bebezinho vai chorar! – se aproximou de Sakura – Você não achou mesmo que iria ficar com o Sasuke-kun, achou? Olhe para você: uma menininha que só sabe chorar. Não tem peito nem bunda e nem nada que agrade aos homens. Deve ficar o dia todo com a cara enterrada nos livros. Uma pobre coitada!

Sakura se esforçava ao máximo para não chorar. Não queria chorar na frente de Sasuke.

- Como uma garota boba como você cogitou ficar com o Sasuke? Ele precisa de alguém forte ao lado dele. Não um bebê chorão.

Sakura então não aguentou mais. Todo o seu esforço foi embora quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face alva.

- Chore, sua bobinha! Chore! Você jamais poderá ter o Sasuke! Você é apenas uma garotinha que só sabe chorar!

- Já chega, Karin! – Sasuke falou pegando a namorada pelo braço – Vamos embora.

- Se quiser tirar o Sasuke de mim, então vai ter que aprender a parar de chorar! Vai ter que deixar de ser essa menininha boba! – Karin gritou antes de sumir no final da rua com Sasuke.

Sakura estava arrasada. Finalmente havia tomado coragem e se declarado para Sasuke. E o que recebera em troca? Em vez de braços abertos e um olhar quente, humilhação e rejeição. A garota nunca havia sido tão humilhada em toda a sua vida. E Sasuke nem se dera ao trabalho de defendê-la. Será que ele assim como a namorada achava que ela era apenas um bebê chorão? Uma menininha que não saberia satisfazê-lo?

As lágrimas rolavam abundantemente pela face da garota. Seu coração estava dilacerado. Seu mundo havia ruído e ela não sabia o que fazer. A passos pesados, de um jeito mecânico, ela caminhou para casa. O sol estava se pondo e a escuridão que se formava em torno dela era a mesma que estava dentro dela. Todo o seu mundo estava escuro.

-

-

Ino estava quase em casa. A garota morava em cima da floricultura da família. Estava tão cansada que só queria saber de tomar um bom banho e dormir. Ela só deveria atravessar o parque e estaria em casa. Os postes do lugar já estavam acesos àquela hora e muitos casais de namorados podiam ser vistos.

- Ai, ai! Como eu queria ter um namorado! – a moça exclamou e logo pensou em Shikamaru. Sentiu a face corar. Gostava a tanto tempo do rapaz e ele só a tratava como amiga. Ela queria ser muito mais do que só amiga dele. Será que deveria se declarar? Estava pensando nisso quando escutou uma voz conhecida.

- Por que não? – era a voz de Shikamaru.

- Porque não. Porque eu não quero. – Ino ouviu uma voz feminina responder.

- Mas por que não? – novamente a voz de Shikamaru. Ino então se aproximou das vozes que estavam atrás de uma árvore.

- Por que eu não quero, oras! Não estou afim!

- Mas Temari... – Shikamaru gemeu. Ino então viu o rapaz dos seus sonhos abraçado a uma loira.

- Já disse que não, Shikamaru! Você quer brigar?

- Ai, ai! Você é tão problemática! – ele falou abraçando carinhosamente a garota. Aquilo foi como mil facas perfurando o coração de Ino. Ela não podia acreditar que seu amado Shikamaru estava nos braços de outra!

- Mas você bem que gosta de eu ser problemática, não? – Temari disse provocante.

- Ah! Se gosto!

Ino olhava a tudo chocada. Não queria acreditar na cena que seus olhos presenciavam. Não podia acreditar. Inconscientemente, ela deu alguns passos para trás e depois desatou a correr.

- Hum? Você ouviu alguma coisa, Temari? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Não ouvi não. Agora me beije. – a moça falou aproximando os lábios dos do rapaz.

Enquanto isso Ino corria desesperadamente para fora do parque. Tentava figur da cena terrível que presenciara. A cena que acabou com todas as suas expectativas e sonhos. A cena que a assombraria por muito tempo.


	2. De jogos e vinganças

_**Ato 2: De jogos e vinganças**_

Ino havia acabado de chegar em casa quando o telefone tocou. Meio a contra-gosto, a garota resolveu atender pois poderia ser algo importante. E era. Do outro lado da linha uma Sakura desesperada balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis.

- Acalma-se, testão. Eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando.

Sakura então respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- Eu preciso muito de você, Ino. Será que você poderia dormir aqui hoje? Aconteceu uma coisa terrível!

- Eu que o diga, amiga! Você não sabe a decepção que eu tive ao voltar da escola!

- Vem pra cá? Por favor!

- Está bem. Vou avisar aos meus pais que irei dormir aí.

-

-

Quando Ino chegou na casa de Sakura já era tarde da noite. A própria Sakura atendera a porta. Ino levou um choque ao ver a amiga. Sakura tinha os olhos vermelhos, o rosto inchado, os cabelos despenteados. Estava com uma aparência péssima.

- Minha nossa, Sakura! O que houve com você?

- Entre que irei te dizer. – Sakura disse em tom baixo.

Assim que as duas garotas chegaram ao quarto de Sakura, a moça de cabelos rosados começou a contar o que tinha acontecido. Ino teve que se esforçar para compreender o que a amiga falava pois esta chorava e balbuciava muito.

- Nossa! E eu que achava que meu caso que era ruim! – a loira exclamou chocada.

- Agora me diga o que aconteceu com você, Ino. – Sakura pediu enxugando as lágrimas.

A loira então se pôs a narrar o acontecido e Sakura ficava cada vez mais chocada com o relato da amiga.

- Ah, Ino! Que droga! Eu sei o quanto você gostava do Shikamaru!

- Pois é, amiga. Foi uma grande decepção.

- Parece que não temos sorte no amor, né?!

- É o que dizem, Sakura: sorte no amor, azar no jogo. Ou vice-versa. Sei lá.

- Jogo? – Sakura perguntou e de repente seus olhos verdes brilharam intensamente.

- Sakura? O que houve?

- Silêncio! Estou pensando!

- Sakura... Essa sua cara está me dando medo...

- Calada, Ino! Deixa eu pensar! Jogo, né?!

- O que você está tramando, testão?

- Certo. Você acabou de dizer que quem tem azar no amor tem sorte no jogo, não é?!

- E daí? – Ino perguntou sem entender nada.

- Me diga, Ino: você não quer se vingar do Shikamaru? Não quer mostrar pra ele que você pode ser tão boa quanto aquela tal de Temari?

- Sim. O que isso tem a ver com o ditado popular, criatura?

Sakura suspirou. Será que era tão difícil os outros acompanharem o seu raciocínio?

- Por que não jogamos, Ino? Um jogo em que ganharemos e assim nos vingaremos do Shikamaru e do Sasuke-kun. Nos vingaremos por eles terem nos humilhado e rejeitado.

A loira então começou a compreender o que a outra dizia. Um jogo. Uma vingança. Não era de todo ruim.

- E como faremos isso, testão?

- Tudo eu?

- Oras, você é o cérebro do grupo.

- Certo, certo. Vejamos...

- Anda logo!

- Calma caralho! To pensando!

- Tá bom. Mas não demora muito não.

Passados alguns minutos, Sakura já tinha todo o plano arquitetado em sua mente. Faltava apenas um pequeno detalhe: quem seria o alvo?

- Neji? – Ino arriscou.

- Ele já tem a Tenten. – Sakura falou – Shino?

- Eca! Não! Ele brinca com insetos!

- Eca! É mesmo! E que tal o Chouji?

- Nem pensar! E o Lee? Ele é todo apaixonado por você, Sakura...

- De jeito nenhum. O Lee é apenas meu amigo. Apenas isso. Além do mais aquele visual dele... Ui! Chega a me dar arrepios!

- Kiba?

- Arrogante demais.

- Bom, desse jeito só sobrou o Naruto mas ele nem pensar, né?

- Absolutamente. – Sakura disse.

- Então não sobrou ninguém...

- Ninguém da nossa idade.

- Sakura? Epa! Eu conheço essa expressão! O que você está pensando agora?

- Veja, Ino: não sobrou ninguém dos alunos. Mas ainda tem os professores...

- Você enloqueceu? Os professores, Sakura? Eles podem ser presos por causa disso, sabia?

- Só se eles cederem. E é aí que está o desafio.

- Cara, você é louca!

- Pense só, Ino: que maneira melhor de se vingar do que saindo com um homem mais velho? É como esfregar na cara do Sasuke-kun e do Shikamaru que eles são duas crianças! Se eles saem com mulheres mais velhas por que nós também não podemos sair com homens mais velhos?

- Acontece, querida que a diferença de idade entre os meninos e as suas respectivas namoradas não é tão absurda quanto com os professores e a gente. E eles são nossos professores!

- O que é isso, Ino? Você recusando um desafio?

- Não é isso, Sakura e você sabe muito bem.

- Está com medinho? Acha que não consegue seduzir um homem mais velho?

- Sakura... – Ino disse em tom de aviso.

- Nossa! Eu confiava mais em você!

- Já chega! Você venceu!

- Ótimo. Então para se vingar você irá seduzir o Asuma!

- O QUÊ? O ASUMA NÃO! DE JEITO NENHUM!

- Por que não?

- Você sabe o quanto eu o detesto.

- Por isso mesmo. Essa é a graça!

Ino olhou feio para a amiga.

- Então se é assim eu irei escolher o seu! E ele será o Gai!

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? O GAI NÃO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

- HeHeHe.

- QUALQUER UM MENOS O GAI-SENSEI! POR FAVOR, INO!

- Está bem. Concordo que o Gai já é um pouco demais. Então o seu alvo será... Deixa eu ver... Já sei! Será o Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura respirou aliviada.

- Menos mal. – ela disse – Então vamos colocar o nosso plano em prática.

- Pode ser mas Sakura... Você não acha que seduzir um professor pra fazer ciúmes em um cara não é um pouco demais, não?

- Por que tanto medo, Ino? É apenas uma brincadeirinha para se vingar. Ninguém vai se apaixonar...

-

-

Era um ensolarado dia de domingo. As crianças brincavam pelas ruas, os casais de namorados passeavam, os amigos se encontravam... Todos estavam felizes. Todos exceto Ino que tinha que ficar tomando conta da floricultura.

- Ai, que sacooooo! Um domingo tão bonito e eu aqui trancada nesse lugar sem poder sair. Meu dia poderia ficar pior?

Nesse instante a campainha tocou anunciando que um freguês havia acabo de entrar na loja. Quando Ino olhou quase desmaiou. Era Asuma. A garota não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

- Ah.. Seja bem-vindo! – a loira cumprimentou forçando um sorriso. Asuma olhou em direção à atendente.

- Ino? O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu trabalho aqui. Essa floricultura é da minha família.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou interessado – Não sabia.

Asuma então começou a perambular pela loja. Ino observava-o atentamente enquanto travava uma batalha interna: começar com o plano ou não começar? Eis a questão! Bom, se ela quisesse dar uma lição no Shikamaru e naquela lambisgóia oxigenada – sim porque aquela cor era falsificada afinal loiras de verdade tinham a cor dela - então ela teria que começar a dar em cima do seu professor. Oh, meu Deus que vergonha!

Ino aproximou-se hesitantemente de Asuma enquanto este olhava as prateleiras. A pouca distância entre os dois a deixava sem-graça. De repente, Asuma virou e acabou esbarrando em Ino. Mais precisamente no seio dela. A garota corou instantaneamente. Já o homem pareceu não notar o ocorrido. Sequer pediu desculpas.

- Escuta Ino – ele começou – Qual é o nome dessa plantinha aqui?

Ainda corada, a garota olhou na direção em que o sensei apontava. E não acreditou.

- Asuma-sensei... O senhor reduziu uma iponente orquídea a uma mísera plantinha... – ela disse tentando se controlar. Sua vontade era bater naquele insensível. Como ele pôde reduzir uma orquídea a uma simples planta?

- Oh! É mesmo? Me desculpe! É que pra mim são todas iguais! – o homem disse um pouco sem-graça.

"_Isso só piora a sua situação, seu idiota!"_ – Ino pensou.

- Me diga, Ino: essa coisa é resistente?

" _Ora seu..."_

- Ino?

- Oh, sim! A orquídea é muito resistente!

- Ah! Que bom!

"_Mas nas suas mãos ela não vai durar nem um dia!"_

- Eu vou levá-la.

- Muito bem. – Ino falou pegando a orquídea e levando-a para o balcão.

Após pagar, Asuma se dirigiu para a saída.

"_Já vai tarde, seu idiota!"_

Entretanto, o homem não saiu de imediato. Virou-se e olhou para a loira.

- O que foi? – Ino perguntou um pouco irritada. Céus! Por que aquele homem não ia embora logo?

- Sabia que você até fica apresentável de avental? – Asuma falou e depois saiu deixando uma Ino soltando fogo pelas ventas.

-

-

- Não fique tão zangada, Ino. Aquilo foi um elogio. – Sakura falou. As duas se encontravam no quarto da loira.

- Que tipo de elogio é esse? Ele não poderia ter sido um pouco mais sensível? – Ino estava indignada.

- Bom, vindo de um homem que chama uma orquídea de "coisa" e "plantinha" até que ele foi bem gentil com você.

- Sarutobi Asuma nunca é gentil. Com ninguém. Especialmente comigo.

Sakura riu.

- Pare de rir, testão! E você? Já sabe como vai seduzir o Kakashi-sensei?

A garota de cabelos rosados parou para refletir.

- Eu ainda não tenho idéia.

- Pois então é melhor pensar rápido. Eu que não vou ser a única a dar em cima de um professor.

- Certo, certo. Vem cá. Pra quem você acha que é a orquídea? Porque o Asuma-sensei não tem cara de quem cuida de plantas.

Ino deu de ombros.

- Na certa era pra mãe dele. Vai ver ele foi visitá-la no asilo. E ele podia aproveitar e ficar por lá. Aquele velho insensível!

Sakura então soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Se não fosse pelo Shikamaru eu diria que você e o Asuma foram feitos um para o outro! – a garota de orbes verdes disse.

- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá! Quem iria querer aquele velho?

- Bom, tem um monte de mulher por aí que dá em cima dele. Na própria escola. Não vê a Kurenai-sensei?

Inou soltou uma espécie de grunhido.

- Uma mulher tão bonita... Não sei o que ela viu naquele velhote...

Sakura gargalhou mais uma vez.

- É melhor você parar de chamá-lo assim se quiser conquistá-lo, Ino.

- Oras! Meu objetivo é o Shikamaru e não aquele velho do Asuma-sensei. Eu vou mostrar pro Shikamaru que eu posso ser tão boa quanto aquela Temari! E você vai me ajudar!

- É para isso que eu estou aqui. – a outra disse com um sorriso.

-

-

Na manhã de segunda-feira, incrivelmente Yamanaka Ino havia chegado cedo. Os poucos alunos que já se encontravam na escola levaram um susto quando a viram.

- Ué? Caiu da cama, Ino? – Kiba brincou.

- HáHáHá! Muito engraçado, Kiba. Que foi? Não posso chegar cedo de vem em quando, não?

- É que você nunca chegou cedo antes – Tenten se intrometeu na conversa – Você é sempre a última a chegar. Você e o Naruto mas aquele lá não conta, né?!

- Pois vocês estão olhando para uma nova Ino! Chegarei cedo todos os dias! – a loira exclamou. Logo depois ela se dirigiu para a sala.

- Aposto que em uma semana ela volta a ser a velha e boa Ino de sempre. – Tenten disse.

- Uma semana? Em três dias ela já voltou ao normal. – Kiba falou.

-

-

Quando Asuma chegou à sala de aula e viu que Ino estava lá – e ainda por cima sentada na primeira cadeira – ele quase caiu duro no chão.

- Vejam só! Não é que milagres existem?! – ele brincou fazendo Ino fechar a cara.

" _É. Quem sabe você não deixe de ser a chaminé que é!"_ – ela pensou.

- Pois eu agora fiquei animado! Vamos logo começar a aula! – Asuma exclamou.

- Ui! Ele ficou animado, Ino! – Sakura cochichou para a amiga assim que o professor começou a escrever no quadro.

- Não comece, Sakura. – a outra respondeu entre dentes. Sakura riu.

A aula de Asuma havia sido a mesma de sempre: ele escrevia coisas no quadro, fazia perguntas e a primeira a responder era a Sakura. A única diferença era que Ino estava prestando atenção. Pela primeira vez no ano ela estava realmente prestando atenção ao que o professor falava. Aquilo começou a incomodar o homem. Por que de uma hora para outra Yamanaka Ino havia resolvido chegar no horário e ainda por cima prestar atenção na aula? O que estava acontecendo?

Ao terminar a aula, Asuma chamou Ino para conversar.

- Te espero no corredor – Sakura cochichou para Ino – Boa sorte!

Um pouco receosa, Ino se aproximou da mesa de Asuma.

- Pois não, professor?

Asuma olhou diretamente para a garota.

- Eu estou intrigado com uma coisa – ele disse sem fazer rodeios – Por que diabos você chegou cedo na minha aula? Você nunca foi disso.

- Bem... O senhor mesmo disse que iria me reprovar, lembra?

Asuma arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ainda não estava convencido.

- E por que você do nada resolveu prestar atenção na minha aula? Não foi você mesma que disse a um tempo atrás que biologia era inútil?

Ino sentiu-se corar.

- Ah! Você ouviu! Nossa! Eu achei que tinha falado baixo...

- Eu tenho uma boa audição. Muito boa por sinal. Então? Por que?

- Bem... Se eu quiser entrar em uma universidade eu vou ter que entender nem que seja um pouco de biologia, né?

O professor olhou desconfiado para a aluna. Toda aquela história soava muito estranha. Mas se Ino estava chegando cedo e ainda por cima estava prestando atenção à aula então...

- Muito bem. Era só isso.

"_Graças a Deus!"_

- Mais uma coisa.

" _Tava bom demais pra ser verdade..."_

- Parabéns.

- O quê? – Ino perguntou confusa.

- Parabéns. Finalmente você resolveu tomar tenência. Isso é bom. Mostra que está amadurecendo.

"_Olha quem fala! Tomar tenência! Não foi você o aluno mais bagunceiro que essa escola já teve, seu velho abusado?!"_

- Obrigada...

-

-

Ino e Sakura voltavam para casa juntas. Enquanto a garota de olhos verdes ria descontroladamente, a de olhos azuis tinha um semblante emburrado.

- Pare de rir, testão – Ino falava – Não tem graça alguma!

- É claro que tem! Você tem noção? O Asuma-sensei que foi o aluno mais baderneiro que já pisou na escola falando que você finalmente resolveu tomar tenência. Cara, se fosse o Hokage eu até entendia agora o Asuma?

- Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço...

- Cuidado que o poço pode ser sempre mais fundo, hein!

- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá! O que pode ser pior do que o Asuma-sensei?

Ino então viu a amiga apontar para frente. Ao ver o que ela apontava, a loira gelou. Vindo na direção das duas estava Shikamaru. Acompanhado de Temari! Ino sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

- Vamos mudar a direção, Sakura. – ela pediu.

- De jeito nenhum! Seja forte e encare seus problemas de frente! – a garota de cabelos rosados falou empurrando a amiga para frente.

Shikamaru vinha andando com aquele jeito dele de sempre com uma risonha Temari agarrada ao seu braço. Quando o rapaz viu Ino se aproximar, ele aregalou os olhos por alguns instantes. Depois voltou ao jeito de sempre.

- Olá, Ino! Olá, Sakura! – ele cumprimentou – Esta é a minha namorada Temari. Temari, essas são duas colegas da escola.

- Olá. – Temari cumprimentou simpaticamente.

- Oi. – falou Sakura.

- O-Oi. – gaguejou Ino que por isso acabou levando uma cotovelada de Sakura.

- Como foi a aula hoje? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Normal. Você tem que parar de faltar ou vai ser reprovado, Shikamaru. – Sakura falou.

- É, eu sei. – o outro disse coçando a nuca – Eu vou começar a aparecer nas aulas.

- Você tem que deixar de ser tão preguiçoso, meu amor. – Temari falou.

- Até você, Temari? – o rapaz disse indignado.

- É para o seu próprio bem, meu amor.

Ino sentia seu peito apertar cada vez que Temari chamava o namorado de "meu amor". Sakura, percebendo que a amiga não estava bem, resolveu tirá-la daquela situação.

- Bom, foi um prazer encontrá-los mas eu e a Ino temos que ir, né Ino?

- Hã? O quê? Ah, sim! Temos que ir!

- Então é isso. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Temari. – Sakura falou.

- Prazer em conhecê-las também. – Temari respondeu.

Quando as duas amigas já estavam longe do casal de namorados, Ino falou:

- Obrigada, Sakura. Não sei quanto tempo mais eu iria aguentar.

- Tudo bem. Agora essa Temari... Até que ela não é de todo mal... Ela foi bem simpática com a gente.

- É. Ela foi.

- Que foi? Por acaso está desistindo do combinado? – perguntou Sakura.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu vou mostrar pro Shikamaru do que eu sou capaz! Ele que se cuide! E o Asuma-sensei também!

-

-

**N/a: Então pessoal? O que estão achando da história? Mandem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. Principalmente por causa dos casais. Eu sei que KakashixSakura e AsumaxIno não são casais muito comuns mas eu simplesmente adoro esses dois casais! Acho que eles ficam muito fofos juntos! Bom, espero que estejam gostando. Até o próximo capítulo!**


	3. De baixo desempenho e insinuações

_**Ato 3: De baixo desempenho e insinuações**_

Ao contrário de Ino que para conquistar Asuma teria que prestar atenção às aulas e tirar boas notas, Sakura percebeu que para ganhar a atenção de Kakashi teria que fazer exatamente o contrário. A garota de orbes verdes era muito inteligente e tinha excelentes notas. Assim sendo, teria que começar a ir mal nas provas para quem sabe ter aulas particulares com o professor.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Ino perguntou preocupada.

- É o único jeito de eu ganhar a atenção do Kakashi. – Sakura respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas isso pode comprometer o seu futuro!

Sakura suspirou. Depois disse:

- Meu futuro já está garantido. Mesmo que eu tire notas muito baixas, eu irei passar de ano.

Apesar da declaração da amiga, Ino continuou preocupada. Achava que Sakura estava arriscando muito coisa por uma simples brincadeira.

-

-

Sakura começou a não prestar atenção nas aulas. Pelo menos era assim que parecia. Para qualquer um que a visse, a jovem seria agora a versão feminina de Shikamaru. Entretanto, inteligência sempre havia sido o forte de Sakura. Ela não era tola o suficiente a ponto de abandonar os estudos daquela maneira. Para todos, ela não estava mais prestando atenção nas aulas, mas quando chegava a casa, estudava assiduamente para não ficar atrasada na matéria.

A mudança de Sakura foi notada pela maioria dos estudantes e professores. Naruto, particularmente, havia adorado a nova Haruno Sakura. Agora ele tinha alguém pra ficar conversando durante as aulas. Ino, mesmo sabendo que a amiga estava estudando em casa, ainda se preocupava. Os outros alunos estavam chocados com a mudança repentina.

- Eu não sei o que deu na Sakura-chan. – Tenten dizia preocupada.

- É verdade. Ela nunca foi disso. – Kiba concordava.

- Vai ver ela pirou de tanto estudar. – Chouji comentou enquanto metia a mão no saco de batatinhas e retirava um punhado para colocar na boca.

Sasuke, que estava sentado perto do trio, acabou ouvindo toda a conversa. De fato, ele também havia reparado na súbita mudança de Sakura, mas como nunca havia gostado de fofocas, não comentou com ninguém. O moreno achava estranho que Sakura havia deixado de estudar. Ele sempre a admirou por ser a primeira aluna da classe.

Após o término das aulas daquele dia, Sakura havia sido chamada para uma reunião com os professores. Estavam todos muito preocupados com o baixo desempenho que a jovem apresentava nos últimos tempos.

- Já disse que não é nada. – a moça tentava se justificar.

- Haruno, seu desempenho caiu consideravelmente. Não diga que não é nada porque nós não acreditamos. – Kurenai falou.

- Apenas estou com dificuldades com a matéria. – Sakura respondeu desviando o olhar. Nunca havia sido uma boa mentirosa.

- Então até os gênios têm seus momentos de burrice, hein?! – Asume disse divertido.

- Um comentário muito profundo, Asuma. – brincou Anko fazendo todos rirem até mesmo Sakura.

- O engraçado – Kakashi falou se manifestando pela primeira vez – É que seu desempenho caiu mais na minha matéria. Será que eu estou perdendo o jeito, Sakura-san?

Sakura corou violentamente.

- N- Não! O senhor continua ensinando muito bem, Kakashi-sensei. Só achei essa nova matéria um pouco complicada.

- Literatura sempre foi seu forte, Sakura-san. – Kakashi falou – Mais até do que biologia.

Sakura estremeceu. Kakashi estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. Ela sabia disso.

- E-Eu...

- Deixe disso, Kakashi! Se a menina está com dificuldades o que temos que fazer é ajudá-la! – Asuma exclamou.

- Asuma tem razão. – Kurenai concordou – Eu sugiro que você dê aulas particulares para a Haruno.

Sakura teve que se controlar para não sorrir na frente de todos. Seu plano estava começando a dar certo.

-

-

Enquanto tudo corria bem com o plano de Sakura, o mesmo não se poderia dizer sobre Ino. A jovem detestava Asuma com todas as suas forças e amaldiçoava Sakura por tê-la feito dar em cima do Sarutobi. Ino via Asuma apenas como um velho maltrapilho. Nada além disso.

A jovem Yamanaka pensava sobre o maldito desafio que a amiga propusera-lhe quando o sino da loja tocou. Ao virar-se, ela deu de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver. Não, não era o professor.

- Temari-san! – Ino exclamou surpresa.

- Ah! Ino-san! Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui!

Ino não sabia o que fazer. Ela não tinha muita vontade de ser agradável com a rival, mas também não poderia enxotar um cliente. Ficou então observando Temari passear pela loja.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Ino perguntou um pouco a contragosto. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda era atendente.

- Sim. É aniversário da minha avó e eu não sei qual flor dar para ela.

Ino observou com mais atenção a rival. Temari parecia realmente preocupada no que dar para a avó. Isso comoveu a Yamanaka. Não se via muitos jovens que se preocupavam com a avó ultimamente. De repente, toda raiva e despeito que Ino sentia desapareceram.

- Eu irei te ajudar, Temari-san. – ela disse – Tem idéia de que tipo de flor sua avó gosta?

E sem se dar conta, Ino foi se aproximando da rival.

-

-

Era sábado e Sakura aguardava ansiosamente a visita de Kakashi. Seria a primeira aula particular deles. A jovem tinha colocado um vestido rosa claro discreto. Logo pela manhã, a garota limpara toda casa a fim de dar uma boa impressão. A mãe da moça não estaria em casa, mas havia deixado um lanche para a filha e seu professor. De início, a senhora Haruno estranhara o fato da filha precisar de aulas de reforço, mas por fim acabou concluindo que ninguém é perfeito nem mesmo sua filha embora na opinião da mulher Sakura estivesse quase lá.

Eram três horas da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Eles haviam marcado à uma. Sakura não se importou, pois conhecia a fama de seu querido professor. Suspirando, foi até a porta parando no corredor para ajeitar o cabelo pelo espelho pregado na parede. Depois de se considerar apresentável, a jovem abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde, Sakura-san!

- Você sabe que horas são? – a moça perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e fingindo irritação.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! Um gato preto cruzou o meu caminho e...

- Certo, certo! Entre, por favor.

Sakura deu passagem para Kakashi entrar. O homem mirou a casa com curiosidade.

- É uma casa muito bonita. E limpa também.

Sakura sentiu-se corar levemente.

- Obrigada, sensei.

Kakashi virou-se para a aluna.

- Já disse que não precisa ser tão formal comigo quando não estivermos na escola, Sakura-san. Pode me chamar apenas de Kakashi. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Então você pode me chamar apenas de Sakura. – ela respondeu.

Se não fosse pela máscara que usava, Sakura teria visto seu professor corar ligeiramente. O homem havia dado liberdade à aluna por gostar muito dela, mas não esperava que recebesse em troca a mesma liberdade.

- Está certo, Sakura-chan.

Em seguida, eles foram para a sala começar os estudos. As horas foram passando e a tarefa de Sakura mostrou-se mais difícil do que a jovem imaginara. Fazer perguntas óbvias ou fingir não entender coisas tão bobas era mais complicado do que a moça havia pensado.

- Entendeu agora, Sakura-chan? – Kakashi perguntou após explicar pela terceira vez.

- Hum... Acho que sim...

Kakashi então encarou a aluna. Sakura voltou os olhos para o caderno, mas ainda podia sentir o olhar penetrante do professor em si.

- Sakura-chan, por que você...

- Aceita um lanche, Kakashi? – a moça cortou-o propositalmente. O homem suspirou.

- Sim.

Sakura então levantou-se e foi até a cozinha pegar o lanche que sua mãe havia preparado. Kakashi permaneceu na sala e começou a buscar com os olhos nada de muito importante. Foi quando uma foto chamou-lhe a atenção. Perto de onde estava Kakashi pôde ver a fotografia de uma Haruno Sakura com cerca de cinco anos de idade. O homem sorriu. Sua aluna havia sido uma garotinha muito bonitinha. Não que ela não fosse agora. De fato, Kakashi achava Sakura uma jovem muito bonita, mas a pequena Sakura despertava em Kakashi a vontade de apertar suas bochechas o que seria ridículo se ele o fizesse agora em uma garota de 17 anos.

Kakashi ainda estava admirando a fotografia quando Sakura retornou segurando uma bandeja. A senhora Haruno havia preparado alguns sanduíches e um suco. Educadamente, a jovem serviu o professor. E propositalmente ela inclinou-se para que ele tivesse uma bela visão do seu sutiã pelo singelo decote do vestido. Entretanto, Hatake Kakashi parecia muito mais interessado no sanduíche do que no sutiã da aluna.

- Está delicioso, Sakura-chan! Foi você que fez?

- Não, Kakashi. – a moça respondeu um pouco frustrada pelo desinteresse do homem – Foi a minha mãe.

- Ah! Dê meus cumprimentos à senhora Haruno!

- Darei.

O lanche correu normalmente com Sakura e Kakashi falando amenidades. A jovem ainda estava um pouco chateada pela sua primeira investida ter dado errado, mas sabia que outras oportunidades iriam surgir. O que ela deveria fazer naquele momento era aproveitar a conversa agradável que estava tendo com seu professor de literatura. E foi o que fez. A noite chegou com os dois sentados na mesa rindo e comendo.


	4. De enquetes e caronas

_**Ato 4: De enquetes e caronas**_

- Então foi isso? Vocês apenas ficaram estudando e conversando? – Ino perguntou descrente.

- É – Sakura suspirou – Apenas isso.

As duas se encontravam no pátio da escola. Ainda era cedo e poucos alunos haviam chegado.

- Que coisa mais sem graça! – a loira exclamou.

- Olha quem fala! E você? Pelo o que sei, não avançou nem um pouco com Asuma-sensei.

Ino bufou e Sakura ficou esperando a amiga falar.

- Aquele lá é um caso perdido. Não pode ser outra pessoa, não?!

- Não, Ino.

- Poxa, Sakura! Por que de todos os velhos irritantes você teve que escolher pra mim o pior? – dizia a moça indignada. Sakura riu.

- Ah! O Asuma-sensei é uma boa pessoa...

- Só se for pra você! – Ino exclamou fazendo uma careta. Sakura riu de novo.

- Talvez se você se esforçasse mais um pouquinho e fosse mais paciente...

- Acredite, testão. Eu estou me esforçando ao máximo! Por que em vez de dar palpite na vida dos outros, você não resolve os seus problemas, hein?!

Sakura então soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Sinceramente eu não sei como agir. – ela disse – Eu me insinuei descaradamente para Kakashi-sensei e ele sequer notou. Eu achei que os homens prestassem atenção nessas coisas...

- Vai ver ele é gay. – Ino falou e viu o choque no rosto da amiga – Qual é, Sakura! Pense bem: você já viu o Kakashi-sensei com alguém? Você já ouviu algum rumor? Você já viu aquele lá olhar pra alguma professora, funcionária ou aluna?

- Bom...

- Gay.

- Não creio, Ino. Ele não tem jeito de jogar no outro time.

- Bom, vamos perguntar então.

-

-

A aula de matemática, como sempre estava um tédio. Enquanto Kurenai, sentada em sua mesa, fazia algumas anotações, os alunos tentavam, em vão, resolver algumas equações. Naruto babava pensando no almoço. Era segunda-feira, dia de ramen especial no refeitório. Enquanto pensava no delicioso molho que acompanhava seu prato preferido, um papelzinho foi jogado em sua mesa. Intrigado, o rapaz abriu e leu:

ENQUETE:

Você acha que Kakashi-sensei é gay?

Sim:  I I I I

Não: I I I

Joga nos dois times: I I I I I I I

O loiro então abriu um largo sorriso. Marcou a opção "sim" e devolveu o papel a Ino. A loira abriu, ansiosa, o papel amassado. Sakura, ao lado da Yamanaka, se inclinou para ver. Foi quando a voz de Kurenai se fez ouvir.

- O que a senhorita tem nas mãos, Yamanaka?

As duas amigas gelaram.

- Nada não, professora! – a loira exclamou tentando esconder o papel.

- Então deixe-me ver!

- Só são algumas anotações...

Kurenai já estava bem próxima das duas. Ino olhava de um lado para o outro, desesperada. Procurava uma saída. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os verdes de Sakura. A Haruno também estava aflita.

- Deixe-me ver. – Kurenai falou estendendo a mão.

Sem alternativa, Ino entregou o papel à professora. Esta apenas passou os olhos pelo o que estava escrito. Seu rosto era indecifrável. Amassou o papelzinho e o colocou no bolso.

- Quero conversar com você depois da aula, Yamanaka.

Ino suspirou. Ela sabia que estava com problemas.

-

-

Ino caminhava sozinha até a sala dos professores. Apesar dos protestos de Sakura, que insistia que deveria ser castigada também, pois teve participação na enquete, Ino resolveu arcar com todas as conseqüências. A Haruno ficou indignada, mas a loira convenceu a amiga de que ela podia enfrentar aquela situação sozinha. Sakura tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Ela não devia se sujar.

- Pode entrar! – Kurenai exclamou quando Ino bateu. Para seu alívio, quando abriu a porta, a loira viu que não havia mais ninguém na sala.

- Estou aqui como ordenado, Kurenai-sensei.

- Sente-se, Yamanaka. – a outra disse séria.

Obedientemente, Ino sentou. Ela sabia que estava encrencada. Quanto menos irritasse Kurenai, melhor.

- Eu estou surpresa com a senhorita. – a professora começou – Sei que você não é uma aluna exemplar, mas francamente... Fazer enquete sobre a sexualidade de um professor?

- Des-Desculpe. – a moça disse baixando a cabeça.

- O que você tinha em mente, Yamanaka?

- Curiosidade? – a outra respondeu para se arrepender logo em seguida. Kurenai a olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Seja como for, a sexualidade do professor Kakashi desrespeita apenas a ele. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. O que a senhorita fez foi cruel e inconveniente.

- Perdão, Kurenai-sensei.

A morena soltou um longo suspiro.

- Não há alternativa. Você ficará em detenção.

Ino nada disse. Já esperava por isso.

- Infelizmente eu não poderei aplicar essa detenção. – Kurenai continuou – Mas o professor Asuma precisa de um assistente no laboratório. Até o final do mês, você será esse assistente.

"_Não! Por favor, não! Tudo menos isso!" _– Ino pensou desesperada.

- Estamos de acordo?

- Bem... – a loira disse incerta.

- Estamos de acordo, Yamanaka? – a professora perguntou firmemente fazendo a moça engolir em seco. O que, então, Ino iria responder? Não?

- Sim, senhora.

- Muito bem. Amanhã o castigo da senhorita começa. Está dispensada.

Ino suspirou, pegou suas coisas e se encaminhou para a saída. Quando estava colocando a mão na maçaneta, ouviu Kurenai dizer:

- A propósito, Ino. Kakashi não é gay.

Surpresa, a moça virou e encarou a mais velha.

- Eu sei disso porque nós... Bem... Tivemos um lance, como vocês dizem.

- É sério? – Ino perguntou chocada.

- Sim, mas foi passageiro. Nós éramos... Incompatíveis...

- Entendo. – a outra falou balançando a cabeça. Virou-se para ir embora quando Kurenai a chamou novamente.

- Yamanaka!

- Sim?

- Não preciso dizer que isso fica entre a gente, né?!

- Com certeza, professora.

"_Preciso telefonar pra Sakura assim que chegar a casa." _- a loira pensava enquanto corria pelo corredor vazio.

-

-

Ino narrou todo o acontecido para Sakura que ficou surpresa ao saber que Kakashi e Kurenai já haviam tido um envolvimento.

- Não acredito! Kakashi e Kurenai? Eu sempre achei que o tipo dela fosse mais o Asuma...

- Ah, Sakura! Aquela lá deve dar mole pra todo mundo! Caiu na rede é peixe!

- Em todo caso, você deveria ter me deixado ir com você. Não é justo que só você seja punida.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não é a primeira vez que eu fico em detenção. Além do mais, isso serviu para alguma coisa. Eu vou ser a babaca da assistente do velhote, não é mesmo?

Sakura riu. Era visível que Ino estava detestando aquela história.

- Pelo menos você está melhor do que eu. – a Haruno falou – Eu nem consigo seduzir ninguém.

- E você acha que eu consigo? Ainda estou pensando em como vou fazer para aquele lá reparar em mim...

- Não tente mostrar o sutiã porque isso é furada. – Sakura disse.

- É, eu já percebi. Vou ter que pensar em outra coisa.

- Por que você não continua se mostrando interessada na matéria? Aposto que ele vai ficar feliz.

- Não sei se posso fingir por muito mais tempo. Biologia é um saco.

- Pense no Shikamaru.

- Certo, certo. Vou tentar.

- Ótimo. Agora, eu preciso ir. Vou terminar de estudar química.

- E eu vou ver a novela.

-

-

Sakura passou a noite tentando descobrir uma forma de ganhar a atenção de Kakashi. Pelo visto, ele não era gay, mas também não parecia interessado em mulheres. Ou será que ela era tão horrenda assim? Será que ela não despertava o desejo de nenhum homem? Foi com esses pensamentos que ela rumou para a escola no dia seguinte.

"_Eu sabia, eu sabia! Eu sou feia! Eu sou muito feia! Eu sou horrenda! É por isso que Kakashi-sensei não repara em mim e Sasuke-kun não me quer. É por isso que só Lee me deseja! Ah! Vou fugir e morar pro resto da minha vida em um convento..."_

- Sakura-san!

A moça virou-se para ver quem a chamava e deu de cara com Kakashi que dirigia um carro prateado.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Quer uma carona, Sakura-san?

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Sakura.

- Certo. Quer uma carona, Sakura?

A moça pensou por alguns instantes.

- Isso não vai lhe causar problemas?

- Não se eu deixá-la _perto_ da escola. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Bom... – ela disse incerta – Então está bem.

E assim, muito envergonhada, ela entrou no carro.

-

-

- Huuummm... Isso está ficando interessante... – Ino murmurou durante a aula de literatura.

- Acho que não tem nada demais, Ino. – Sakura também falava baixo.

- Não tem nada demais um professor dar carona a uma aluna? No seu mundinho, Sakura.

A moça de melenas róseas rolou os olhos.

- Você está vendo coisas que não existem.

- Hum – fez Ino se voltando para frente. Mirava Kakashi com atenção – Não sei, não. Ele não faz o gênero "pegador-de-aluninhas"...

- Argh! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – a outra perguntou chocada.

- Definitivamente ele tem algum interesse em você.

- Não creio. Ele apenas foi gentil. Lembre-se que ele sequer notou minha insinuação.

- Ou fingiu que não notou.

- Você...

- Senhorita Haruno! – Kakashi chamou.

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura disse tentando aparentar inocência.

- Por favor, diga-me um autor da época.

- Jane Austen. – a moça respondeu prontamente.

- Muito bem! – Kakashi exclamou visivelmente satisfeito e virou-se para escrever na lousa.

- Sakura, sua burra! Era pra você ter errado! Esqueceu que agora você virou uma imbecil nos estudos?! – Ino cochichou assim que teve certeza de que Kakashi não escutaria.

- Oh! É mesmo!

- Retardada.

Sakura então decidiu se policiar mais. Havia cometido um deslize e isso não poderia ocorrer novamente. Durante o restante da aula, ela tentou fazer a cara mais distraída que conseguiu.

-

-

Ino caminhava para o laboratório como quem ia para a forca. Protelava aquele momento o máximo que conseguia, pois, definitivamente, não queria ver a cara de Asuma. Ainda o achava um velhaco irritante e viciado em cigarro. Bateu na porta duas vezes, rezando para que não tivesse ninguém lá dentro.

- Entre!

"_Droga!"_

- Oi, Yamanaka! – Asuma exclamou visivelmente alegre. Ino achou que o professor parecia um tanto sádico naquele instante.

- Então, Asuma-sensei. Vamos logo com isso porque eu não tenho o dia todo. – ela disse jogando a sua mochila em uma cadeira.

- Ah! Eu adoro essas pessoas que tem sede em trabalhar.

Ino rolou os olhos. Sabia que ele estava implicando com ela.

- Blá, blá, blá. Ande logo. O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Olha como fala comigo, Yamanaka. Ainda sou seu professor. – Asuma repreendeu-a.

"_Só até o final do ano letivo, seu imbecil!"_

- Desculpe, Asuma-_sensei_. – ela disse um tanto debochada. Asuma torceu levemente o nariz.

- Está vendo aqueles potes em cima da bancada? – ele perguntou apontando – Pois bem. Eu quero que você os organize nas prateleiras.

- O quê?! Todos aqueles potes?! – Ino gritou tentando contar quantos tinha. Deveria haver pelo menos trinta potes.

- Se quiser ver a novela é bom começar agora. – Asuma disse sorrindo.

"_Desgraçado!Imbecil! Ele está se divertindo com a minha desgraça!"_

Ino começou a trabalhar, mas depois de cinco minutos exclamou:

- Eca! Isso aqui é uma cobra?!

Asuma, que estava sentado em sua mesa fazendo algumas anotações, respondeu de forma simples:

- É.

Mais cinco minutos depois e Ino perguntou novamente:

- E isso? É um sapo?

- Sim, é.

- Ele é gordo.

Asuma então suspirou.

- Volte a trabalhar.

- Ok.

Algum tempo depois e a voz de Ino pôde novamente ser ouvida.

- Que coisa nojenta! O que é isso?

- Uma vespa. Agora, por favor, continue trabalhando.

Ino resolveu que era melhor ficar quieta. Asuma estava começando a dar indícios de que estava ficando irritado. Tentando não vomitar ao ver aquelas criaturas nojentas, lentamente a moça foi organizando os potes.

"_Isso tudo é muito nojento! Oh, cara! Acho que vou vomitar! Como alguém pode guardar esse tipo de coisa?"_

- Yamanaka? – Asuma chamou – Você está bem? Sua cara está meio verde...

- Estou perfeitamente bem. – mentiu Ino.

Asuma lançou-lhe um olhar demorado e por fim disse:

- Tudo bem, Yamanaka. Pode ir que eu termino.

A jovem suspirou de alívio e o homem não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Muito obrigada, Asuma-sensei. Eu estava quase vomitando.

- Eu percebi, mas não pense que está livre. Ainda há muita coisa pra se fazer nesse laboratório.

- É claro. Há quanto tempo você não organiza isso daqui?

- Bom... – o outro falou coçando a cabeça – Acho que eu nunca organizei.

Ino rolou os olhos. Por que aquela resposta não a surpreendia?

- Então eu estou indo.

- Ok. Vai ver sua novela. – Asuma disse rindo.

Ino forçou-se a não mostrar a língua para o professor. Pegou a mochila e saiu apressada temendo que Asuma mudasse de idéia. Definitivamente, ela não iria agüentar por mais tempo ver aqueles bichinhos boiando no líquido amarelo.


	5. De vestidos e flertes

_**Ato 5: De vestidos e flertes**_

Após a novela, Ino foi para o quarto, jogou-se na cama e ficou pensando em como Asuma tinha sido relativamente legal naquele dia. Ele poderia muito bem ter mandado que a loira continuasse o trabalho. Em vez disso, o homem a liberou, notando o quanto a jovem estava desconfortável com a tarefa. Talvez, só talvez, ele não fosse tão insuportável assim...

-

-

Naquele final de semana, Sakura faria compras com a mãe. Estava animada com a perspectiva de mudar o guarda-roupa. Sua mãe sempre foi uma mulher de bom gosto, elegante e autêntica. A garota admirava imensamente a mãe e se perguntava se um dia poderia ser tão atraente quanto a senhora Haruno.

- Esse vestido verde combina tanto com você, filha! Por que não experimenta?

- Hum... Você acha mesmo, mãe? – Sakura perguntou insegura.

- Mas é claro! Vai realçar seus olhos! Ande, entre na cabine. Vou dar mais uma olhada pela loja. – a senhora Haruno disse entregando o vestido para a filha e se afastando.

Sakura suspirou e entrou no provador. Colocou o vestido e teve que admitir que não ficara tão mal. Na verdade, sua mãe tinha razão. A roupa realçava seus olhos. Ainda estava se admirando quando ouviu uma voz conhecida do lado de fora do provador.

- Ande, Sasuke! Que lentidão!

- Não me puxe, Karin.

- Eu quero sua opinião. Será que é tão difícil assim você participar da minha vida?

Um resmungo foi ouvido. Sakura gelou. Não acreditava no seu azar. Por que de todas as lojas do shopping, Sasuke e Karin foram escolher justamente a que ela estava? Decidida a permanecer dentro da cabine até que os dois tivessem ido embora, a garota de melenas róseas cruzou os braços e encostou na parede esperando.

- Sakura! Já se vestiu?

"_Oh, merda! Não acredito nisso!"_

- Saia para eu ver como ficou o vestido, filha!

"_O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"_

- Não ficou muito bom, mãe. – a jovem respondeu no tom mais baixo que pôde – Já tirei.

- Impossível não ter ficado bom! Esse vestido foi feito pra você! Ande, coloque de novo e saia para eu ver!

Não vendo outra alternativa, Sakura inspirou algumas vezes, tomou coragem e saiu da cabine.

- Oh! – exclamou sua mãe contente – Eu não disse?! Ficou perfeito!

Mas Sakura já não prestava atenção. Seus olhos verdes repousavam no moreno sentado em um sofá a poucos metros dela. Sasuke a encarava.

- Eu sabia que ficaria bom! Tem um outro vestidinho ali atrás que também ficaria maravilhoso em você! Vou pegá-lo. – a voz da senhora Haruno soava ao longe. A mulher se afastou deixando Sakura sozinha.

A garota encarava Sasuke que, por sua vez, a fitava com... interesse?

- Oi. – ele disse.

- O-Oi. – a outra respondeu.

- Esse vestido... Ficou bem em você.

A jovem estremeceu. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar. Uchiha Sasuke estava elogiando-a? Ela? A sem-graça, sabe-tudo e intragável Haruno Sakura?

- O-Obrigada. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Naquele instante, uma voz extremamente desagradável disse:

- Sasuke, o que você acha desse vestido?

Quando Sakura olhou na direção da voz, não pôde acreditar. Karin trajava exatamente o mesmo vestido que ela.

- Hum. – Sasuke se limitou a dizer.

- Anda! Responda logo! – a garota de óculos falou impaciente.

- Está legal. – o moreno disse por fim. Karin bufou.

- Só isso? Apenas legal?

- O vestido ficou bom em você, Karin. Era isso o que queria escutar? – Sasuke perguntou e Sakura pôde notar uma ligeira irritação em sua voz.

Karin rolou os olhos e os posou em Sakura. Ficou surpresa ao ver a Haruno. Seus lábios então crisparam-se em uma espécie de sorriso sádico.

- Ora, ora! Se não é o bebê chorão! – ela exclamou.

- Pare com isso, Karin. – Sasuke interveio .

- Esse vestido não ficou bem em você, queridinha. Ele foi feito para pessoas mais magras, sabe?!

- Karin! – Sasuke exclamou irritado.

- Ora, Sasuke...

- Já chega. Estou indo embora. Se quiser comprar o vestido, compre. – o moreno disse dando meia volta.

Karin fechou a cara e virou-se furiosa para Sakura.

- Viu o que você fez, sua coisinha?

- E-Eu? – a outra perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, você. É tudo sua culpa!

- Mas...

- Ah, dane-se! – a morena exclamou irritada entrando na cabine.

Sakura ainda permaneceu alguns segundos no mesmo lugar pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Filha? Você está bem? – a senhora Haruno perguntou se aproximando.

- Hã?

- Está com uma cara tão estranha. – a mãe de Sakura comentou preocupada.

- Eu... Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Preciso de ar fresco.

- Vá dar uma volta, então. Tem uma calça capri que quero muito experimentar.

- Tá... Nos vemos depois. – Sakura disse entrando na cabine. Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu da loja.

Por que tudo era tão complicado? Por que ela tinha que gostar de um garoto inacessível? Por que ele tinha que ter uma namorada escrota e maldosa? Por que ela não podia gostar de um cara legal, que a amasse de verdade, fosse gentil e carinhoso? Que a protegesse de pessoas como Karin? Pensando tudo isso, ela sentou-se na beirada da fonte do shopping.

- Por que o mundo é tão cruel? – ela murmurou para si.

- Falando sozinha, Sakura? – alguém falou fazendo a jovem Haruno pular de susto.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Desculpe. Não queria assustá-la.

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou.

Kakashi mirava Sakura com atenção. Era impressão sua ou havia dor naqueles belos olhos esverdeados?

- Você está triste, Sakura?

- Não! – a garota respondeu rapidamente. Kakashi a olhou preocupado.

- Você está triste. – disse – Que tal tomarmos algo?

- Não seria inadequado?

- Não estamos na escola. Além do mais, só estou te convidando para tomar um refrigerante. Só isso.

Sakura ponderou por alguns instantes. Por um lado, queria ficar sozinha para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Por outro, ter a companhia de Kakashi seria bem agradável. Ele poderia ajudá-la a esquecer o ocorrido na loja.

- Tudo bem. – disse por fim.

-

-

Sakura notou que Kakashi era uma pessoa totalmente diferente fora dos muros da escola. Em nada aquele homem à sua frente lembrava o sério, imponente e compenetrado professor de literatura. Kakashi até que era bem comunicativo e brincalhão. E extremamente culto, pelo o que Sakura pôde notar.

- Então foi só quando eu estava com 18 anos, viajando pela europa que eu decidi que queria estudar literatura.

- Nossa! Você já esteve na europa? – Sakura perguntou maravilhada.

- Sim. E em alguns outros lugares do mundo também.

- Uau! Que demais!

Kakashi riu. Sakura tinha uma empolgação que ele admirava muito.

- Eu nunca saí do Japão. – ela disse um tanto pesarosa.

- Mas você vai. Não se preocupe. – o homem disse sorrindo.

Sakura sentiu um calor invadir-lhe. Kakashi era sempre tão gentil. Tão caloroso, prestativo e receptivo. Tão diferente de Sasuke...

- Você é bem diferente da imagem que passa na escola.

- É mesmo? – Kakashi perguntou com interesse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Na escola você passa uma imagem de... Eu não sei bem. Professor autoritário. Sei lá. – a outra falou tomando um gole de refrigerante. Kakashi riu.

- Autoritário?! Longe disso! Mas eu preciso fazer pose ou vocês não me respeitam, não é mesmo?

- Hum... É verdade.

- Eu sou uma boa pessoa quando quero, Sakura.

- Não duvido disso. – ela disse sorrindo.

"_Epa! Espera aí! O que foi isso? Eu estou flertando com Kakashi-sensei?"_

- E você também é uma boa pessoa. – ele disse.

- Isso você não pode saber. – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

"_Céus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou dando em cima dele sem nem ao menos ter planejado? O que há de errado comigo? Controle-se, Sakura!"_

Kakashi sorriu de volta.

- Você é, Sakura. Eu sei que é.

Nesse instante o celular da jovem Haruno tocou.

- É a minha mãe. – Sakura anunciou depois de ver o número.

- Então não a deixe esperando. Mães são sagradas.

Sakura o fitou por alguns instantes e caiu na gargalhada.

- Você não existe, Kakashi!

O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu.

- Vá falar com sua mãe. Pode deixar que eu pago aqui.

- Ok. Mas a próxima eu pago.

"_Próxima? Pare com isso, Sakura!"_

Kakashi sorriu mais uma vez.

- Combinado.

Sakura então se afastou, atendeu o celular e foi encontrar com a mãe.

-

-

Naquela mesma noite, Ino falava ao telefone com Sakura.

- Não sei o porquê de tanto drama, testão. Esse não era o plano desde o início? Seduzir Kakashi-sensei?

- Eu sei, Ino. É só que... Foi tão estranho, sabe? Eu não havia planejado nada!

- Foi um flerte inesperado. Inocente. Essas coisas acontecem, ué.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só que mesmo assim... Foi tão natural. Esse tipo de coisa não deveria acontecer.

- Sakura, o Kakashi-sensei é um cara bonito e gentil. Qualquer mulher se sentiria atraída por ele.

- Mas eu gosto do Sasuke-kun!

- E daí? Isso não te impede de azarar outros caras, né?!

- Não, mas...

- Então! Chega de drama! Aproveita, menina!

- Isso é só um jogo, Ino. O que aconteceu hoje não vai se repetir. Não mesmo!


	6. De confissão e acampamento

_**Ato 6: De confissão e acampamento**_

Sakura caminhava lentamente, ainda pensando no ocorrido do final de semana. Sim, ela havia planejado seduzir Hatake Kakashi. Não, ela não havia planejado flertar com ele no shopping, na frente de todo mundo. Aquele plano era para ser posto em prática de forma discreta, longe das vistas dos fofoqueiros de Konoha High School. Suspirou.

- Bom-dia. – ela ouviu uma voz cumprimentar. Uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Uma voz que sempre a fazia estremecer.

- B-Bom-dia, Sasuke-kun.

- Você parece um tanto triste hoje. – o moreno comentou de forma displicente.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Uchiha Sasuke estava reparando no humor dela?

- Hum... Só estou um pouco cansada.

- Oh, sim.

Os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Sakura olhando para baixo. Sasuke olhando para frente, seu olhar vago.

- Sinto muito pela Karin. – ele disse repentinamente.

- O quê? – a outra perguntou confusa.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Eu disse que sinto muito pela Karin. Ela é bem irritante, às vezes.

- Oh! Tudo bem.

Caminharam em silêncio por mais algum tempo até que Sakura perguntou:

- Afinal, por que diabos você está com ela?

Sasuke virou-se para a garota, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Sakura sentiu-se envergonhada. As palavras haviam saído de sua boca antes que ela se desse conta.

- Desculpe. Isso foi rude.

Sasuke estava sério. Tão sério quanto ela jamais o tinha visto antes.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu.

- O quê?

O Uchiha passou a mão pelas melenas escuras e suspirou.

- No começo, a Karin até era uma pessoa agradável. Contudo, à medida que o tempo passava, eu fui vendo sua verdadeira personalidade. Ela é mesquinha, possessiva, insegura e, às vezes, até cruel.

- Então por que você não termina?

- Hum... Acho que é porque ela é boa de cama. – ele respondeu.

Sakura sentiu seu sangue gelar. Sasuke estava com aquela mulher horrorosa porque ela era boa de cama? Estava com ela por um motivo tão fútil assim? Não porque realmente gostava dela, mas porque ela transava bem?

- É... Acho que esse é o único motivo que consigo encontrar... – ele disse vagamente.

A jovem mirava atentamente o rapaz. Quando Sasuke havia se tornado tão fútil? Ou será que ele sempre fora e ela que nunca tinha percebido? Naquele momento, ela teve raiva dele.

- Eu nunca falei isso com ninguém. – Sasuke falou.

"_Sério? Por que será?"_

- Eu apreciaria muito se isso ficasse entre a gente, Sakura.

- Claro...

E eles voltaram a caminhar em silêncio.

* * *

- Mas isso é maravilhoso, testão! – Ino exclamava contente.

- Maravilhoso? Ino! Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – Sakura perguntou irritada.

- É claro que sim. Sasuke-kun acha a Karin mesquinha.

- E fica com ela só porque ela trepa bem.

- Isso é apenas um detalhe, Sakura.

- Um detalhe? – a Haruno disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O importante é: ele não ama de verdade aquela vaca.

- Ino! O cara só quer saber de transar!

- Assim como todos os caras da nossa idade. – a loira rebateu.

- Sim, mas...

- Sakura! Você gosta ou não do Sasuke?

- Gosto, mas...

- Então pronto!

- Hunf! Eu queria ver se fosse o Shikamaru a dizer que só estava com a Temari porque ela transa bem.

Ino riu.

- Aí, queridinha, o meu trabalho seria bem mais fácil. Porque eu aposto que sou muito melhor de cama do que ela.

- Narcisismo mandou lembranças, hein... – Sakura disse no momento em que Asuma entrou na sala.

- Calem a boca, todos você. – ele disse.

- É. Bom-dia pra você também. – Ino murmurou e Sakura riu.

- Eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. – o professor continuou.

- O senhor vai fazer uma operação de mudança de sexo? – Naruto perguntou e a turma caiu na gargalhada.

- Uzumaki! Você quer ser suspenso? – Asuma perguntou colérico.

Quando a turma se aquietou, o professor continuou.

- Estou aqui para falar do acampamento escolar desse ano.

- Eu achava que você estava aqui para dar aula. – Naruto falou mais uma vez e, mais uma vez, a turma começou a rir.

- Eu estou avisando, Uzumaki! É a sua última chance!

- Caralho! Eu não acredito que nós vamos ter esse acampamento escroto de novo! – Ino exclamou baixinho.

- Nem me fale. – Sakura concordou – Achei que, como estamos no último ano, nós não teríamos mais esse tipo de coisa.

- Como vocês sabem, todos os anos, o Konoha High School promove um acampamento afim de que os alunos possam interagir melhor. – Asuma continuou.

- Blá, Blá, Blá. – Ino falava.

- ... a vontade do fogo...

- Alguém me mate, por favor. – Ino dizia.

- ... adultos melhores...

- Alguém me mate agora!

- A senhorita quer acrescentar algo, Yamanaka? – Asuma perguntou.

Sakura mordeu os lábios, tentando não rir enquanto Ino dava um sorriso sem-graça.

- Não, não. Por favor, continue.

O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, e voltou a falar.

- Isso não é demais? – Naruto se aproximou das duas amigas – Nós ainda vamos acampar.

- Ô. – Ino falou desanimada.

- Não me agüento de tanta empolgação. – Sakura falou.

- Ah! Vocês são muito desanimadas! Imaginem só! Nosso último acampamento!

- Ainda bem. Mais um ano naquele lugar e acho que eu me afogaria no lago. – Sakura disse.

- Deixem de ser chatas! É o nosso último ano! Tem que ser algo memorável! – Naruto exclamava animado.

- Uzumaki! Pra fora! – Asuma berrou.

* * *

Desculpem o capítulo curtinho, mas estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Nem cheguei a revisar. Peço desculpas por qualquer erro!


End file.
